Technical Field
The present invention relates to a snack container with a three dimensional base and a two dimensional top. Specifically, the invention relates to, in a preferred embodiment, an interior-lined paperboard container filled with a snack food product that is sealed with a flat, two dimensional, seal at the top of the container yet has a square, three dimensional base, such as a square base. Such container is suitable for display on, for example, wire display racks in a convenience store setting. It is also shaped such that it fits into a standard car cup holder and is easy to hold. The container opens by use of a tear strip or tear feature slightly below the top of the container that removes the container top and allows for easy access to the snack food contained therein and a natural reclose functionality due to the container geometry.
Description of Related Art
Snack foods (such as potato or tortilla chips or crisps, nuts, popcorn, and other bite-sized savory snacks) are typically packaged in flexible bags called pillow bags. Pillow bags are suitable for display on wire racks, as they can be easily attached to the rack by a clip on the top seal of the pillow bag or by inserting a wire display rod through a hole in the top seal. This attribute can also allow for vending in vending machines that use wire hangers. Because pillow bags are flexible, however, they are not conducive to protecting the product once the bag is opened and the gas pressure inside the pillow bag is released. Pillow bags are also not shaped for use with certain convenience accessories such as a cup holder in an automobile or a cup holder in a seat at an entertainment venue (ballpark, movie theater, etc.). Pillow bags also do not naturally reclose once they are opened. A pillow bag typically requires some type of external clip to close the bag such that the product does not fall out of the bag if the bag falls on its side.
Another container typically used for snacks is a paperboard rectangular container such as traditionally used for Cracker Jack® and other similar products. These rectangular paperboard containers have the benefit of protecting the product even after the container has been opened. The container also allows for package to mouth consumption of the product contained therein. However, such paperboard rectangular containers cannot be displayed in the same manner as a pillow bag, because such containers do not have a flat or two dimensional top seal nor do they typically have a hole through the top through which a display rod can be inserted to hang the package for retail display. The rectangular boxes, depending on the dimensions, are also not typically suitable for use with cup holders. The paperboard rectangular container further typically requires a folding or manipulation of the top to reseal the container.
Another container used in the snack industry is the cylindrical container with a top cap seal, such as is used for the Lay's Stax® chip product. As with the rectangular paperboard container, the cylindrical container, typically made either of a plastic material or paperboard material, readily protects the product even after the cylinder has been opened at the top. The cylindrical container is suitable for use with cup holders and works well with one-hand use. However, the cylindrical container cannot typically be displayed on the wire racks used for pillow bag display, since the cylindrical container has neither a two dimensional top seal nor a hole through which a display rod can be inserted. Also, the cylindrical container requires a manual application of a top cap in order to reseal the container.
A need exists, therefore, for a snack container, for use with savory or sweet food products, that can be displayed on a wire display rack in a retail setting or hung in a vending machine, just like a pillow bag and yet that comprises the rigidity of a paperboard or plastic container for protecting the product. Further, such container should be suitable for use with cup holders and fit ergonomically into the human hand for one-hand use once opened and package to mouth consumption of the product contained therein. Further, the container should be designed to naturally reclose without the need for folding or the application of an external clip or top cap. Such container should be capable of carrying graphics on the exterior and have interior barrier properties sufficient to protect the snack product and promote shelf stability.
Further, a need exists for such container to incorporate a reclose feature. Such reclose feature should secure the contents of the container after opening. Ideally, such reclose feature should be integral to the container and simple to deploy.